SHIELD University
by alovelyheadline
Summary: A group of gifted strangers meet through an elite military program offered at S.H.I.E.L.D University. They come from different backgrounds and have different reasons for joining up. Will they be able to overcome these differences to become worthy of the title "Earth's Mightiest Heroes?" More importantly, will they be able to balance personal lives, training, and classes?


Quick A/N: I'm new to fanfiction, so please be nice! Constructive feedback is welcome. I apologize for any OOCness, as my exposure to the Avengers is limited to the movie. This will be an AU story (with all new background stories!)

Summary: A group of gifted strangers meet through an elite military program offered at S.H.I.E.L.D University. They come from different backgrounds and have different reasons for joining up. Will they be able to overcome these differences to become worthy of the title "Earth's Mightiest Heroes?" More importantly, will they be able to balance personal lives, training, and classes?

Dear [Applicant],

After a thorough evaluation of your application (including forms, essays, video-recorded special skills demonstrations, peer and mentor recommendations, and background checks], S.H.I.E.L.D. University has decided that you would be a valuable addition to our student body. Your outstanding qualifications have also nominated you for an elite fighting force, tasked with the defense of Earth from the most dangerous of attacks. Unfortunately, without the proper legal procedures, S.H.I.E.L.D. is unable to disclose more information about this special team via letter. At this time, the following courses of action are available to you:

If you chose to attend S.H.I.E.L.D. University, you will fill out the attached Document A and follow the instructions listed at the bottom. This document must be postmarked by no later than May 1st. Once we have processed Document A, you will be enrolled as a student and mailed another letter with more instructions.

If you are also interested in the aforementioned elite team, please fill out Documents B and C, and postmark them no later than May 1st. (Note: in this case, all of the attached documents must be completed.) You will be then asked to attend a special meeting August 10th to learn more about the program. If you are still interested at that time, you will set up an orientation (more information about these meetings will be mailed to you once we have received Documents A, B and C.) Assuming you successfully complete orientation, a grant will cover all living expenses and tuition fees.

If you do not wish to join the team, but still need scholarship assistance, please contact the Scholarship Department at (XXX)XXX-XXXX.

Congratulations on your achievements, and we look forward to welcoming to you to S.H.I.E.L.D. University.

Sincerely,

Director Nick Fury

Agent Phil Coulson

Tony Stark couldn't help but smile as he finished reading his acceptance letter to the prestigious S.H.I.E.L.D. University. He wasn't relieved exactly, since his qualifications made him a shoe-in nearly everywhere, but he was glad to not have disappointed his father, who was one of the university's most famous alumni and had raised Tony to think of it as the only university worth attending.

"Jarvis?" he called out to the empty room. "Will you call my dad up? Tell him it's important. Oh, and unlock the door."

"I shall try, sir," a disembodied voice answered. After a few moments, he added, "Your father will be here momentarily."

As Tony waited for his father, he scanned the letter with a small device he had invented and pushed a button on the gadget's side, which resulted in a very large version of the letter being displayed on one of the many screens covering his room's walls.

"What is it, Tony?" Mr. Stark called as he strode through the automatic doors. "I have a conference with Tokyo in ten minutes."

"Take a look," Tony said, trying to contain his smile. He swiveled around in his chair to face his father.

"At…?" his father began to ask, before noticing the screen. He quickly began to read it, and soon he ran across the room and swept his son into a bear hug. "Congratulations, Tony. I knew you'd get in, but the program?"

"Dad…" Tony grumbled, a little embarrassed at the unusual outpouring of affection.

"Well, I'll tell you about the program on the plane. Jarvis, pack our bags…oh, for two weeks."

"Plane? I thought you had a meeting?" Tony asked.

"Jarvis, cancel my meetings for the next few weeks. Or tell my secretary to handle them. Whatever you see fit."

"Dad, where are you going?"

"We're going…where do you want to go? Start thinking and we'll call the pilot from the car. We have to celebrate!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Natasha Romanoff was called out of her Advanced Cryptography class early Thursday morning. As she walked down the long, dark hall to the Headmistress's office, Natasha did not feel worried or guilty. Being sent to the Headmistress's office was hardly noteworthy: most students at the school were pulled out of classes on a regular basis, when they were assigned a new practice mission. There were many things that differentiated Natasha's school from most people's, but the most important distinction was that it trained assassins and spies instead of teaching Civics and Calculus.

A harassed-looking secretary pointed at the office and nodded his head to indicate she was to go in at once. Natasha entered the room, and automatically catalogued everything she saw. Nothing was out of the ordinary- the twelve security cameras were in the usual places, the emergency protocol controls were locked up and the Headmistress's extra guns were tucked into the branches of an ugly potted tree. The only unusual details were that the Headmistress had dyed her hair again and that Clint Barton was also there. She took the seat beside him and looked up expectantly.

"Good, you're here," the Headmistress said. "We received acceptance letters for the both of you this morning. You may read them."

The woman handed them each a letter, which had been opened already; they were stamped with the words "Inspected by the office of Dupont Academy for Exceptional Students." Natasha and Clint read through the letters and looked up. Natasha's expression remained emotionless, but Clint couldn't hide his proud grin.

"There are no secrets within the student body, as you both should know. Thus I feel there is no problem addressing the two of you together. You both are work-study students, with your extra missions perhaps giving you the competitive edge that earned you your admission letters. I have spoken with Mr. Donahue, and he has agreed to brief you about the special team you have both been selected for. I believe both your studies and your financial situations would make this program a good fit for you two, and I do hope you give it some serious consideration."

"It's the Avengers program, isn't it?" Clint said suddenly. "We learned about it in class."

"Yes, but I expect you both to keep this confidential for the time being. You are to meet with Mr. Donahue in his office at eight tonight for more information. You are dismissed."

They both exited the office. Clint turned to Natasha, beaming. "Congrats, Romanoff! I didn't know anyone else was being considered here."

"Which is why you aren't in the spy training program."

"Was that a joke? I can never tell with you. Anyways, I know we don't know each other that well-"

"Speak for yourself."

"Seriously, that's creepy. I just wanted to say it's awesome that we'll get to work together. I've heard you're an excellent spy."

"Yes, I am. So you'll be doing the program then."

"Probably. I mean, what else is my skillset good for? Shooting things with special arrows… Hmm. Well, this is my class. See you later."

Natasha didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was secretly pleased that Clint, of all people, was going to be her teammate.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Steve Rogers was on cloud nine. He had just won his baseball team one of the most important qualifying matches of the season. He usually tried to conceal his powers as best as he could, at least at school, but he had allowed himself to show off a little today and it had been great. Nothing but baseball filled his thoughts as he drove home from the field, not even his usual anxieties about getting into S.H.I.E.L.D. University. As he pulled into the driveway, he noticed both of his parents' cars in the driveway, which was unusual for this time of day. Suddenly, Steve began to panic. What were they doing back?

In his panic, Steve opened the car door too violently, and it didn't properly close when he tried to slam it shut. He didn't even notice the dented door as he raced up the steps and fumbled for his key. Finally, the front door was open.

"Mom? Dad?" he called.

"We're in here," his mother called from the kitchen.

"What's wrong? Why are you guys home? Your shifts aren't done for at least an hour."

His parents, both nurses at the local hospital and rarely ever home on time let alone early, smiled reassuringly. His father handed him an envelope.

"Nothing's wrong. In fact, a large envelope is supposed to be good news."

Steve's eyes widened as he snatched the envelope. He quickly ripped it open, tearing the corner of the letter inside. His parents watched him as he read.

"I….I got accepted. Wait…I'm accepted to some sort of elite program. If I accept, it's a free ride!"

"Oh, honey!" his mother cried. "We're so proud."

His father clapped him on the back, beaming. Steve had never felt so happy.

The first thing Bruce Banner did when he got home from school was rush to the mailbox and began flipping through it. Bills, catalogs, coupons…and there it was. He could hardly breathe as he dug the fat envelope out from the back of the mailbox. Carefully, he opened the envelope and scanned the first few lines of the letter. Okay, great, he was in. He took a deep breath and read further. An elite fighting force? Did they know about…his other side? Bruce struggled to control his breathing. Look on the bright side, Bruce, he told himself. One of the best physics departments in the world and you don't have to pay a penny. He let himself feel happy about this fact, deciding to worry about the other guy tomorrow.


End file.
